


Essence of Desire

by findyourselfinpassion



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this is SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourselfinpassion/pseuds/findyourselfinpassion
Summary: Neil goes on a run and comes home to Andrew slowly taking Kevin apart, what else is new.





	Essence of Desire

When Neil came home a little later than what he had originally thought, Andrew couldn’t help the small smirk that escaped his mouth at his reaction, successfully hiding it in the crook of Kevin’s hip bone and within the helpless moan it elicited when he heard the keys drop on the floor instead of the tabletop.

“Neil,” he said easily, watching Kevin squirm under his hands.

“Andrew,” Neil returned, not as easily. 

It had to be a sight to come home to; Kevin sprawled out on the couch on his back, Andrew in between his thighs, switching smoothly between running a hand up his shift and swallowing him whole, edging him towards complete madness as Kevin struggled to keep his hands up on the arm of the couch and off of Andrew. 

“Have a nice run?”

“Yeah,” Breathless, a response too caught up in what was happening in front of him as he made his way slowly into the living room.

The wet gasp that escaped Kevin’s lips turned his blood scarlet as he took Kevin’s cock down in one smooth motion and pulled off quickly. 

He was glistening with sweet, naked down to the sleep pants and undershirt on the floor, abs on full displayed with the way his armed had his torso stretched out. There was no mistaking that Kevin was a someone created by a high power, his very physic strong enough to rival the Greek hero’s of old he always goes on and on about. 

“H-how long has he been like this?”

It was almost endearing, to hear Josten’s concern through the thick accent of his lust, coming to stand besides Kevin's head, running careful fingers through dark, damp hair as he spotted Kevin’s hard erection in Andrew’s broad hand. 

“About forty-five,” a few quick strokes, then nothing and repeat. Over and over again until he had Kevin panting.

Neil’s gaze collided with his over Kevin’s body and there was no mistaking where this was going, what they both wanted. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, nonplussed as Kevin’s back arched off the cushions, Andrew’s fingers dancing down to play with his balls.

“Fuck yes.”

Neil shed his clothes quickly as Andrew continued his slow unraveling, hands teasing every sensitive part of Kevin’s body and pushing him right to the edge, only to pull him back in the end. He kissed up Kevin’s inner thighs, licked at the head quickly and moved on to his navel, drawing out perfect responses and unsaid pleas to continue.

“Neil’s going to ride you,” Andrew said as soon as Neil was naked, Kevin’s helpless moan coming out as practically a sob, “Yes or no?”

“Yes, god yes.”

Neil smiled in response and moved to straddle Kevin’s hips, scarred hands running smooth lines up and down Kevin’s torso and through his hair as Andrew moved back so he could reach both of his boys.

“Hey, Kev.”

“Neil.” His arms twitched and remolded themselves to get a better grasp on the arm of the couch, his whole both flushed and preening.

“He’s not allow to touch either of us until I say,” Andrew explained when Neil’s confusion shown when Kevin made no move to put his hands on him, not even when Neil bent down to lick his nipples.

Andrew knelt between both Kevin’s and Neil’s legs and leaned up to nip at Neil’s ear, fingers dancing down his toned back down where his ass begun, “I’m going to prep you.”

“Yes.” Neil gasped when Andrew’s lips pressed a hot, open mouth kiss to the back of his neck, hand moving lower once he gave his consent.

“And it’s going to be slow-” He made sure to his fingers were slick with Kevin’s precome before they prodded gently at Neil’s hole, tracing the outline of muscle and dipping his tip in just enough to feel it.

“Yes, Andrew.”

Once the direction had been set, Andrew removed his hands from both of them and dug out the lube that had fallen between two of the cushions, rearranging himself yet again so he could keep teasing Kevin but had easy access to Neil’s ass. Times like this made him grateful for his stature, for the couch sat three to four people depending on who they were, and made it only slightly difficult. 

A careful hand bent Neil low across Kevin’s chest as he gripped the base of Kevin’s dick and licked across Neil’s hole.

Both men gasped and it made the ache in his knees and thighs worth it. With every upstroke and thumb sweep, Andrew’s skillful mouth took Neil apart just like he promised. Slowly. 

After about ten minutes, Andrew could tell Kevin was so close to coming, even with the weighted pauses Andrew kept giving him in order to calm down a bit. Then again, at this point, Andrew supposes there’s no coming down from this, not when all of them walked away with nothing the night before. 

Neil, on the other hand, was a complete mess of strung together whimpers and moans, his sounds never stopping as Andrew’s tongue licking its way into Neil’s entrance, fucking him as far as he could. 

He was proud that Kevin hands had remained where they were put a little under an hour ago. He had seen the way the other man had looked at Neil when he first came to hover over him and was surprised he hasn't asked once to touch him, much to Neil’s displeasure. 

“Andrew, I need-” 

Neil keened beautifully when one of Andrew’s fingers slipped easily into him, already aware of what the other man wanted and gave it to him before he could finish his plead. His fingers were warm and lubed from Kevin’s dripping cock, switching hands so his dominant one could work Neil for a little while.

“Fuck,” Neil arched his back up, hands rearranging themselves on Kevin’s body to steady himself as Andrew fucked him slowly, quickly adding a second when there was so little resistance. “Yes, right there.” 

It was one of his favorite things to do, to completely take apart Neil fucking Josten and get to be there when they put him back together again. It was methodical, repeated over and over again within numerous hours and minutes, but he still had yet to be unimpressed by it. Neil was something unattainable and yet right there, bending under his fingertips, crying by his hand. It would have been a lie to say he didn’t enjoy it a little bit.

It was effecting Kevin too. Not just the hand that sped up and slowed down in time with the bites and licks Andrew placed at Neil’s entrance, but the way Neil was draped over him, arms cradling his head and moans right in his ear. 

By the third finger, Neil was just as far gone as Kevin, maybe just a little less and Andrew was ready to let them be. Carefully, he took out his fingers one by one, bending down to kiss Neil’s entrance and furthermore to suck at Kevin’s head one more time.

“Ready?”

“God, yes.”

He lined them up carefully, pulling Neil up so his back was against his chest as he guided Kevin’s cock into Neil slowly, both men moaning at the contact. 

“You can touch him now, Kevin,” Andrew voiced at Neil’s neck, aware of how much Neil was leaning back against him and using it as an opportunity to look down at Kevin.

On command, Kevin’s hands released, stiff from the lack of movement and concentrated grip, and ran a slow path down Neil’s chest to his cock, pulling at it a few times and ultimately settling high on his thighs as they begun to move together. 

Just as he guessed, Kevin lasted all of two minutes with Neil’s hips grinding down against him in smooth, demanding motions. It was enough just to be inside of Neil, Andrew knew that all too well, but to have him on top, with his full lips opened on breathless gasp, ice blue eyes staring down lustfully at you, red hair plastered with sex drenched sweat framing his face...

Neil whined as he felt Kevin cum inside him, Kevin crying out after an hour of being on the fucking brink by Andrew’s hands. By default, it lasted longer than normal and they both let him ride it out, hips twitching to milk out his orgasm as long as possible. Andrew guided them through it, his hands braced gently on Neils waist, fingertips intertwining with Kevin’s high up on Neil’s thighs. 

“Neil,” Andrew whispered, aware of his still straining cock and panting breathe, “I’m going to fuck you, yes or no?”

He nodded, “Yes”

Neil’s pliant limbs made it easy for Andrew to move him up Kevin’s body a little as soon as Kevin’s hips stilled. Kevin whined as his cock slipped out of Neil easily, but made no other protests as Andrew moved to straddle his hips and Neil his waist. 

The sweatpants he had on were easy to slip down and free his own cock, fingers finding the lube bottle again in their mess of limbs and quickly prepared himself before pushing against Neil dripping hole, still filled with Kevin’s cum.

Andrew couldn’t fight back the grunt that escaped his throat when he meant little resistance, his body acutely aware of Kevin’s sated figure and cock just below them. Neil on the other hand moaned outright at the sensation. Andrew made sure to take his time, satisfied when Neil grew frustrated and swivlied his head to look over his shoulder, only to be met in a searing kiss, bottoming out in one smooth motion.

Neil gasped as Andrew began to move, letting Neil readjust, before setting a pace contradictory to the one he used to prepare him. 

“Feels so good, ‘Drew.”

Kevin watched through hooded eyes as Andrew began to fuck him in earnest, eyes catching Andrew’s heated gaze over Neil’s shoulder. It was easy and it was hot, the way Neil’s body completely gave over to the pleasure of being filled with their cocks. They had talked about it only briefly, for Andrew couldn’t yet understand how he found so much satisfaction in being a bottom. 

What it came down to was not the action itself, although very ‘filling,’ in Neils words, but the act in the amount of care both Kevin and Andrew took with him. It was the feeling that came with knowing it was them that were taking him apart, the trust he withheld for so long with any other person coming to the forefront and in the most intimate way with them. 

Kevin tapped his hand that was still at Neil’s waist, drawing Andrew out of his thoughts. He knew what he wanted, and couldn’t say no, not when Kevin was asking and looked so sincere about it. So he conceded, opening his palm up so Kevin could intertwine their hands properly as Andrew bit at Neil’s shoulder and the other hand kept them steady. 

“I love this,” Neil breathed, gasping when Andrew found his prostate and angled himself just right to repeat the broken sound over and over again, “Love being between the two of you.”

Kevin’s free hand trailed from where it rested at Neil’s thigh to his balls and back further to where Andrew was thrusting into Neil. His fingers danced just at the edge of his hole, feeling the way Andrew entered and reentered, pushing ever so slightly to draw a gasped from Neil. Andrew couldn’t help the shiver it sent through him and sent a pointed stare to Kevin, who was already watching him with a smirk on his lips.

They had talked about that too, but that was for another time. Now, it was about Neil.

Andrew knew he was getting close by the way his hips jerked faster and the way his head fell back searching for Andrew’s shoulder. He knew it and so did Kevin, so it wasn’t a surprised when Kevin’s hand retreated and folded itself eagerly around Neil’s cock and began to stroke.

“Kevin-” Neil sighed, rocking himself forward into Kevin’s hand and then back onto Andrew’s cock, setting a new rhythm that only made things better. “Andrew.” 

“Come for us, baby.” Kevin said, palm encircling his head and speeding up.

“I’m so close.”

“Then come,” Andrew said and that was all he needed before he stilled and came within Kevin’s and and on his chest, crying out as Andrew continued to fuck him and ride out the orgasm.

It only took Andrew a few more thrusts before he too was coming into Neil’s awaiting hole, his come mixing with Kevin’s that was dripping out of Neil’s ass and just beginning to get gross. 

Once he was confident that it was safe to move Neil, he bit one more kiss into his shoulder before pulling out and moving to stand and tuck himself away. 

“Andrew-” Neil groaned, bending forward to rest on Kevin’s chest as Kevin’s hands ran soothing circles at the side of his thigh and across his back.

“Don’t move.” 

He escaped into the confines of their bedroom and bathroom, taking a few minutes to digress and reanalyze what just happened. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and threw on a new pair clothes before making his way back into the living room, wet a washcloth in hand. 

“I’m making pancakes.” He announced, before handing the cloth to Kevin, who nodded. 

He was in the middle of whispering off stats or history facts into Neil’s hair, consenting to follow Andrews lead and maneuvering them to sit up. Andrew turned away just as the sound of chuckling bagan, hiding the small upturn of his mouth as he made his way into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something really new that I'm dabbling in (Kandreil), soon let me know how I did? This isn't as elaborate as the previous work with andreil but I literally did this within an hour. Thanks for reading!


End file.
